


Reaction

by Broke_Traveler



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Near Future, Post Movie, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three reactions to some surprising news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

Piz looked up from his desk to see the smiling face of Veronica Mars dressed in a strapless pale almost white pink knee length dress looking up at Logan in his dress whites.

**_Lt. Logan Echolls marries childhood friend Veronica Mars in a hush-hush wedding_ **

Leaning back in his desk chair and lifts his coffee mug to the TV in a silent salute to a girl who he could have loved.

~*~

Duncan sat in his coffee shop that over looked the ocean, doing the books when the radio caught his attention.

**_Sorry ladies Logan Echolls is officially off the market, he married his childhood sweetheart Veronica Mars in a surprise wedding over the weekend._ **

Duncan sat stunned staring at the radio until a bright smile broke over his face, reaching for his phone to call in a favor.

~*~

Lianne stood in front of a Newsstand her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Veronica on the cover of People Magazine in her wedding dress wrapped in Logan’s arms.

**_Logan and Veronica Echolls: Epic LoVe_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Google Keira Kinightley Wedding Chanel and you'll get the dress I was thinking for Veronica


End file.
